


I’m hurting whenever you are around

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas collection 2020 [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Over the years of friendship Orange had started to develop feelings for what he considered his best friend. They had grown to a point where he needed to move out of their shared flat...
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: Christmas collection 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I’m hurting whenever you are around

Orange Cassidy wasn’t really considered a talkative person. Even though he could talk for hours with the right person. Lately he had been way less involved in conversations whenever Chuck Taylor joined. Well, that wasn’t Chuck’s fault.

Over the years of friendship Orange had started to develop feelings for what he considered his best friend. They had grown to a point where he needed to move out of their shared flat. The pain of not being able to give into his feelings just drove him insane.

Orange was close to his breaking point. He even considered leaving the company just to get away. Even though he loved the company, his co-workers and especially being around Chuck. But he was incredibly hurting whenever he got too close to Chuck. Every hug broke his heart a little more. It was everything he wanted but on a different level.

After Chuck’s last girlfriend he thought he may get a chance to talk to him. To finally admit his feelings. But he was too shy to even ask Chuck. Instead he listened to his best friend as he set up an online dating profile.

He tried to push away all the feelings that were boiling underneath his skin. But he couldn’t.

„Hey Orange… any plans for christmas? Guess travelling isn’t an option this year.“ Chuck said, his hand resting on Orange’s bare shoulder.

„Drink myself silly and maybe drink a little more.“ He mumbled, trying to wiggle away.

„You spend Christmas together? I got myself a few bottles of good bourbon for christmas.“ Chuck said, his fingertips rubbing circles on the bare skin beneath them. „Sore?“ he asked with this endless gentleness in his voice.

Orange only nodded, letting his eyes fall shut. He just wanted Chuck to leave. But at the same time he just wanted those gentle touches to never end.

Chuck told him that he would come over on Christmas and bring his bourbon with him before heading off. Orange blew out the air that he was holding. Why was it this painful to be around Chuck? He was sure his brain was messed up from all the bumps over the years.

Orange had been hunting for presents for weeks until he had settled on a couple ones for Chuck. The were neatly wrapped in colourful christmas wrapping paper and bows were glued on top. Maybe he had overdone things but he was at a point in life where he couldn’t care less. The tree was set up, it’s bright and colourful lights illuminating the living room. It smelled like freshly cooked food and cinnamon.

When Chuck finally arrived Orange could feel his own body shake like a tiny tree in a tornado. Maybe tonight he would burst out every little thing that he had kept inside of him for way too long. Maybe coming clean would relief some pain. Maybe it would cause Chuck to run away. But at least Orange would know where he was standing at in the end.

He let him enter and even helped him out of his jacket.

Chuck instantly walked into the living room and placed a few small presents underneath the tree before unpacking several bottles of bourbon on the dinner table.

„I got some too…“ Orange said, pointing towards the kitchen.

„I know. I just got some of them for us and… i didn’t know how much you wanna drink. You seem kinda messed up lately and I thought maybe I’ll help you get it off your chest. Man, I hate so see you hurting and you know it.“ Chuck walked over, looking directly at Orange. He was wearing his sunglasses as usual. It was just something he had gotten so used to that it was hard to walk around without them.

Carefully Chuck took them off of Orange’s face, revealing his slightly glassy eyes.

„What’s wrong? I promise I’ll be there whatever shit you’re in. Do you need an alibi or something?“

Orange just looked at him. For what felt an eternity. Slowly the world around them blurred and it was only him and Chuck. His heart was pounding in his chest. It was now or never.

„Chuck… god, that’s hard.. I have no clue how this will go..“ He felt the tears creep up, his feelings overwhelming him. „I think I’m… I.. Chuckie.. I love you.“ Orange blurted out. For a second the world stood completely still. Nobody said a word.

The fear of rejection kicked in an Orange turned on his heels, trying to somehow escape the situation. Chuck simply grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. „You sure?“

The first tears started to fall as they looked at each other. „Yes.“ He whispered. The only thing Chuck could do was to pull Orange into his arms, holding him.

The smaller man turned into a crying, sobbing mess. All the pain bursting out of him at once, mixed with the fear of losing Chuck.

„I love you too…“ Chuck whispered after a couple minutes. „I.. I just never thought you could feel something more than friendship for someone like me.“ He swallowed hard, trying to keep his tears from spilling but failed miserably when Orange wiggled away a few inches to look at him.

„You are the most amazing person I know. You got the kindest heart and soul, you are beautiful.. and don’t even try to disagree, Chuckie.“ Orange said, his eyes still glassy and red but filled with an endless amount of happiness and love. „I was so afraid you’d reject me.. I moved out because I was suffering so much. I was so stupid…“ Orange brought his hand up to gently swipe away the falling tears from Chuck’s face. „Don’t cry, baybee.“

He closed the distance between them, placing his lips on Chuck’s for a gentle kiss. „Merry Christmas…“


End file.
